Stupidity at its finest
by Doomed Desires
Summary: Flippy tries to sell hot dogs, but strange things keep happening. Watch the insanity unfold! More info on the inside. I don't own Happy Tree Friends or Knox's Korner.


**This is a parody of Knox's Korner's Hot dog job. If you don't know who Knox is, go on youtube and type in Knox's Korner. His videos are freaking hilarious!**

**This is the first parody that I've ever done and I'm not sure how it will turn out.**

**There will be two parts to this and the second part gets weird. Well, what do you expect from Knox?**

**I don't own HTF or Knox's Korner. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"My life sucks cause I sell hot dogs,I sell hot dogs because my life sucks." Flippy muttered as he watched the cars go by. He had rencently started a job at a hot dog vendor and business was very slow. He had decided to get a job so that he could make some money to support himself and Flaky.

And so far, his job sucked balls. No customers had come by and brought a hot dog. He just didn't understand why.

"Hey, Flippy! Hows them hot dogs sellin'?" a voice called and Flippy turned to see The Mole walking towards him with his cane. He poked the side of the with his cane and sniffed the air."Well, their selling pretty good..kinda.." Flippy replied and started organizing hot dogs.

"I heard they haven't been doing that good." The Mole said in his gravely voice and Flippy glared at him and clenched his fist."Yeah, well I-get off my back, old man!" He yelled at the blind mole and the mole put his finger to his lips.

"Ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...." He shushed Flippy who gave him a WTF are you doing? look and the added bonus of a raised eyebrow. The Mole was silent for a couple minutes and Flippy wished he would go away instead of staying here. Being with The Mole was awkward because he was very strange, always mumbling to himself or yelling at inatimate objects.

"Well, I heard they haven't been doing too good." The Mole said, finally breaking the silence."If they don't do too good then.." He said something untelliegable and Flippy gave him a weird look and blinked.

"Wel,its not really my fault, I don't mke the hot do-" He tried to explain, but was once again interrupted by the blind mole shushing him."Sssssshhhhh...." Flippy leaned against the vendor and rolled his eyes."Yeah, yeah, I know,sshhh and all that..."

"People are looking at us." Flippy said and The Mole gestured to the street."Nobodies looking at us! Listen, kid. I'll tell you what you need to do to make this place better. You need to add a little zing, a little plah, a little blahblahblah..." The Mole waved his arms around like a lunatic and Flippy shrugged."Well, I did try to give it a little zing, plah, blah, blah, blah, but people just don't like hot dogs in Happy Tree Town,I don't know why..." He sighed and The Mole got really close to him.

"Listen, kid. There are three types of people in this world. One type of person..." He stepped away from Flippy and walked off into the busy street, causing several car crashes and angry drivers.

"Yeah, well I'll see you later." Flippy muttered and he sighed. The Mole had been no help whatsoever and had been a major pain in the ass for him. All of a sudden, the war vetran heard singing off in the distance.

"Macaroni,

"Macaroni,

Macaroni,

Macaroni,

Put the cheese in the noodles and what do you get?"

_What the hell? _Evil spoke in Flippy's head and he just shook his head."I don't know anymore..."

The singing continued as the stupid blue moose called Lumpy walked down the street, was known for causing the deaths of the other Happy Tree Friends and had the lowest 1Q of 50.

"Macaroni, macaroni,macaroni,macaroni, put the cheese in the noodles and what do you get?"

_You get FUCKING macaroni! _Evil screamed and growled. _Can he be anymore stupid?_Flippy shrugged."I doubt." He muttered as the blue moose walked in front of the hot dog stand."Macaroni, macaroni,macaroni,put the chee-Hey! Your selling hot dogs!" He said and looked stupidly at Flippy.

"I love hot dogs! I think I'll buy a hot dog right now! Thats what I'll do, I'll buy a hot dog!" Flippy sighed and put his paw to his forehead. Lumpy just stood there, looking stupid and then walked off singing the macaroni song again.

"Hey, I'm selling hot dogs right here, you moron!" Flippy yelled after him and put his head down in frustration, then lifted it up again."Well, I guess it ain't that bad.." He muttered to himself."All I have to do is not fall asleep.." He slammed his head down on the table and sighed. This wasn't working out for him...

Time skip

Anyone wanted to buy any hot dogs? Anyone?" He called out to the busy street.

Another time skip

"....And then I went bowling, you know bowling." A skunk had walked up to Flippy and started to talking first Flippy had thought he wanted to buy a hot dog when all the skunk really wanted to do was tell him about bowling."Go away! I don't even know you!" Flippy snapped, but the skunk kept talking."And then David, he gives me the funny look, like the most funniest out of all looks an-"

"Go away! God!" Flippy put his head down on the table and groaned.

Yet another time skip....

"Well, that was a waste of time." He muttered and threw a frying pan on the ground."Thats it,I quit. I'm going home." He turned and started to leave.

"I want a hot dog!" A voice called out and Flippy sighed."And another deccent life decsion goes to waste..." He walked back and saw Flipleah, the slutty blue bear standing there."I wanna hot dog now!" She whined as Flippy silently made the hot dog and handed it to her."And don't put any of that green crap on it." She said snottily and snatched it from him.

"This better be good." She grumbled and started chewing on it. All of a sudden, her eyes went all glassy and she started moaning like a zombie."Uhhh..." She stepped away and continued moaning.

"Are you okay? Not that I care or anything..." Flippy asked as some drool dripped out of her mouth. Flipleah ignored him and walked over to the edge of a random cliff, still moaning. She fell off the cliff and there was a thump and then all was silent.

The war vetran just stood there stunned at what just happened."Are they really that bad?" He asked outloud and a voice answered him.

"Yes they are." Flippy looked from left to right and then yelled,"Hey who are you? Pervert! I'll sue you!"

"Not if I sue you first, you pervert! Your looking at me!" the voice replied back and Disco Bear appeared in front of him with a hot dog on a stick.

Flippy raised a eyebrow and then sighed. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder, he thought to himself and DB spoke."I am the God of hot dogs. I can make the hot dogs taste better..."

Flippy just stared at him and then started to walk away."Okay, I quit!"

"No wait! I can help you!" Disco Bear called out and Evil spoke. _Hows a fat fuck like him going to help us?_

Flippy shrugged and turned back to Disco who was scratching his afro."How are you gonna help me make this work.."

Disco Bear held up the stick and the hot dog slid down it.

"I wil show you..."

**Part two comming up soon. It gets weirder. Review and no flames.**


End file.
